Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Singing The Blues"
by poweranimals
Summary: When Mary auditions to become a pop star, she must stop her double from wreaking havoc.


  
**_"Singing The Blues"_**

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: "Singing The Blues" 

* * *

Mary finds herself standing in a TV studio looking for another chance to become a star. "I did it once." she thinks outloud, "I can do it again."   
  
She is dressed all up in a blue dress, in hopes of really impressing anyone who might be interviewing her.   
  
Meanwhile inside the Wind Tunnel, Sherry is discussing with Simon and John about some of the things she is working on. "You know, who would've ever thought we'd be Power Rangers." John comments. "This is so cool!" he says joyfully, "Just like in the comics." he imagines as a comic title going across a comic book, "Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Defenders of the Universe!"   
  
"You do know you're nuts, don't you?" Simon asks. "Comic book heroes?" he jests. "You know now that I think about it, why don't we get some payoff from this Power Rangers business?"   
  
"Payoff?" John questions, "What do you mean?" "We should get payed for this." Simon points out. "Think about it!"   
  
"PAID??" Sherek gasps from his cage. "What the HECK...?"   
  
He is suddenly cut of by Sherry, "Calm down father." she interupts, "You know you're blood pressure."   
  
"Blood presure?" Sherek questions and then shouts. "There's nothing wrong with my blood presure. "I haven't had a.." but Sherry cuts him off by shoving lettuce in his mouth.   
  
"Well what I'm trying to say is.." Simon continues, "We could be famous! We could go on TV and they'd pay us for protecting the world." he smiles. "It's perfect!"   
  
John looks almost curious about the idea. "Ya know that's not a bad idea." he is amused by the idea. "You think we could?"   
  
Suddenly Sherek interupts, "That is completely foolish." he shouts, "You must keep your identities a secret!"   
  
"Oh come on, father." Sherry interupts. "What could it hurt?" she smiles. "They could make a little money on the side."   
  
"Absolutely not!" Sherek screams. "Those Rangers have enough to worry about, besides ninjas are suposed to be secret." he explains, "That's what gives them their mysteriousness."   
  
The two of them try to argue it further.   
  
Meanwhile aboard the Parasitic Fortress, Centrax is enraged again. "Where the heck is Budok?" he demands to know. "How long does it take to find something? This isn't his leisure hour. This is obserd."   
  
"Well, he says he'll be back soon, master." Starsect sucks up to his master. "I'll go find him immediately!"   
  
"You'd better!" Centrax yells. "And don't come back until you do."   
  
Meanwhile inside the studio, Mary goes frantic at the possibility of being able to make it big in the music biz. She gets up and walks around in an almost anxious bliss, when she looks down the hall. She sees a hallway where many people go to have their auditions. She looks around and starts walking down the hall, when she approaches a window and sees a young woman singing. Just then, her producer comes up to her and he can be seen saying something to the young singer. Mary watches in anticipation, not relizing that Spastra is walking down a hallway. Just then the manager turns around and sees Mary. He walks to the door and asks her, "May I help you mam?"   
  
"No I'm sorry." Mary blushes. "I was just watching." she says politely.   
  
"Watching?" the man wonders. "Why would you be doing such a thing?" he says in a snobbish way.   
  
"Well it's just that I hope to be a famous singer one day." Mary smiles. "It's my dream you know."   
  
"Well miss.." the man gives a half smile, "You do know that it takes talent to become a star."   
  
"I know that." Mary says with anticipation. "I was singing karaoke once and this manager seen me and he said that I sung really good. Then he wanted to hire me, but.." she pauses for a second and talks more disapointed sounding, "The whole thing kind of fell through."   
  
"You know what?" the man interupts. "I like your ambition." he pauses for a minute and looks at her. "Tell you what.. how about you sing for me?" he opens the door for Mary to enter the booth.   
  
"Really?" Mary says excited, "You really want me to sing?" she smiles, "Thank you so much!" she exclaims.   
  
"Yeah well.." the man says.. "I don't have a lot of time.. so let's see what you got."   
  
"Okay.." Mary says staring at the microphone as music starts to play. "Hey baby!" she sings the song from No Doubt and she really gets into it too.   
  
As she is singing and lights are flashing on her, all of the sudden the music stops and the speakers make a strange sound. The manager looks around the room wondering what it is that's going on. Then Mary speaks up "What's happening?" she wonders.   
  
Just then, the microphone is front of her begins to glow a bright blue and starts to transform into a human shape. As Mary looks closer, she sees that it is a female and is the tranformation completes, it is revealed to be an exact duplicate of herself. "What the heck?" Mary shouts.   
  
The duplicate begins to chuckle as she looks at her. "Who are you?" Mary asks her double. "And what do you want?"   
  
Just then the duplicate snaps her fingures and a swarm of Ants come rushing in the room. The manager at this point is passed out on the floor. Mary pulls out her Gyro Morpher and holds up, only to have it snatched away by her duplicate. "I'll take that." the duplicate says with a smile. she chuckles again and waves as she walks out the door. "Bye bye." she says.   
  
After the girl has left the room, the Ants begin to tie up Mary and the manager who is still unconcious. "Stop it!" she yells. "Wait.." she can't stop them because she is outnumbered.   
  
Meanwhile back at the Wind Tunnel, John and Simon are deeply involved in a game of chess. "You know you're gonna lose if you make that move." Simon says to John as he starts to put his piece down.   
  
John looks frustrates as he starts to put his piece somewhere else. "That would end in check mate as well." Simon responds.   
  
John starts to tap his piece on the table. "You've gotta be kidding me." he says in a frustrated manner. "I'm not gonna let you win three games in row."   
  
"It's only inevetable." Simon laughs.   
  
Just then Mary walks into the cave and walks over to the table and waves with a silly grin. "Hey boys." she says.   
  
"What are you so dressed up for?" John asks her.   
  
Mary just smiles and knocks all the pieces on the floor and laughs about it. "Haha.. you lose." she says.   
  
"What is your problem?" John yells. "It took me hours to get that far."   
  
"Forget it John." Simon says. "You were gonna lose." he laughs. "But anyway.. Mary what was that all about anyway?"   
  
"I wasn't gonna lose." John interupts.   
  
"Oh yes you were. Let's face it." Simon says as they begin to argue back and forth. "I had the upper hand."   
  
Jus then, Mary grabs both of their Gyro Morphers from their rists and starts to take off. They turn around wondering what could be going on. "What's going on with her?" John shouts.   
  
"You better give those back." Simon yells after her.   
  
She turns around at the enterance of the cave and smiles. "You have to catch me first." she turns away and starts to run.   
  
"Sounds like a challenge to me." Simon says as he gets up.   
  
John follows and they race out the door. "Let's get her!" he shouts.   
  
Just then, Sherry walks in carrying a plate. "Hey guys.. I thought you might be hungry.. so I made you some.." she looks around the room and sees no one is there and then mutters "...cookies."   
  
Meanwhile, Simon and John have chased Mary into the city. "This isn't funny anymore, Mary." Simon calls out.   
  
"Yeah, give us back out Gyro Morphers." John agrees.   
  
Meanwhile inside the studio, the real Mary and the manager are tied up and the manager is just starting to wake up.   
  
"What happened?" he gasps. "I remember seeing some kind of black and red people break in.. and then.."   
  
"Hold on.." Mary interupts. "I've almost got these ropes lose enough." she says.. "I'll get us out of here."   
  
"You know.. I really underestimated you." the manager says.. "And I must admit, you have a very nice singing voice."   
  
Mary just then unties the ropes.. "Well I'll untie you if you give me a singing career." she smiles.   
  
"Well you cirtainly drive a hard bargain, young lady." the man smiles. "But since you did save my life, I will see what I can do."   
  
"Yes!" Mary shouts and she gets up and starts to cheer. "I'm gonna be like Britney Spears." she starts turning all into her acting phase.. "Oops I did it again." she is playing around now.   
  
"Excuse me, miss." the manager interupts.   
  
"Yes?" she turns to him to see him holding up the ropes. "Oh yeah, untying you now."   
  
She unties the manager and they start to walk out the door as Mary as looking back she is opening the door as the duplicate comes running by and runs into the door and drops the Gyro Morphers. Close behind her are Simon and John who rush over and pick up their Gyro Morphers. Then they look up. "Mary, why'd you do that to us?" John asks.   
  
Meanwhile, Simon has noticed the real Mary standing at the door and has a shocked look on his face and is trying to get John's attention. "Um.. John." he taps him on the shoulder trying to direct him over to the real Mary.   
  
John is still trying to yell at the clone as she is feeling her forehead. Simon turns John around to the real Mary.. "Oh hey Mary." and then he turns back to what he was doing and then turns back again. Then he starts looking back and forth. "Wha..? Wha..?" John stutters. "What is going on?" he demands to know.   
  
"There are _two_ of them." Simon points out.   
  
"Well yes.. I see that now, but.." John continues what is a constant shock between the both of them.   
  
Meanwhile, the clone has bent down to pick up the blue Gyro Morpher that has been knocked off her wrist, but the real Mary pushes through and grabs hold of it at the same time. "This is mine." she says. "Let go of it."   
  
"Never.." the clone says.. "It's mine!!" the two of the argue back and forth.   
  
"Well let me hire one of you." the manager speaks up."   
  
Eventually the clone prevails and takes off with the Morpher. The real Mary follows after her. Meanwhile, the manager looks and Simon and John. "Are you two friends of hers?" he wonders.   
  
"Yes. We're friends of hers." John responds.   
  
"That _is_.. unless she broke something." Simon interupts.   
  
"Did you ever consider taking up a career in singing?" the manager asks them.   
  
"Singing?" John questions him.   
  
"Yes singing." the manager responds.   
  
"Well you know I never really sang before." Simon starts to stutter.   
  
"Come on I'm sure you're a natural." the manager leads him into the room.   
  
"Well ya know.." Simon thinks for a minute. "I do sound pretty good in the shower."   
  
"Come on in both of you." the manager looks to John and they all walk into the room.   
  
"Well what is it you think I should sing?" Simon asks.   
  
"Well of course you know.. we need something to start off with." John replies.   
  
"Sing anything you like." the manager says almost as if he has forgotten what happened before.   
  
Music starts playing and all the sudden they hear their Gyro Morphers go off. "Can you hold on a second?" Simon says as him and John turn around.   
  
Simon hold up his Gyro Morpher to whisper, when John turns around and says.. "It'll just be a minute."   
  
Simon grabs him and turns him back around. "Hello?" he answers the Gyro Morpher.   
  
"Hello.. this is Sherry." she responds. "What are you doing?" she asks them.   
  
"What are we doing?" John responds.. "We're singing."   
  
"Yes." Simon agrees. "We're at a studio singing."   
  
"You know that's funny." Sherry replies. "Because I'm picking up an alien lifesign in your vacinity." "Alien?" Simon and John both question.   
  
Just then, the microphone in front of them starts to glow, but this time it transforms into a Jakinja. Simon and John look up and Simon holds up his Gyro Morpher while looking at the monster.. "Uhh.. we gotta go." he grabs John as he starts to end the transmission.. "We'll call you back."   
  
"Who are you?" John asks.. as he looks over the manager is passed out on the floor again.   
  
"I am Ninjamon!" the Jakinja responds. "I can disguise myself as anything." he laughs. "And that's not all.. I can duplicate anything."   
  
Just then, Simon gets a look on his face. "John.. we better go." he interupts. "I think Mary's in trouble."   
  
"You're right." John responds. "Let's go!"   
  
The two of them run out of the room to go look for Mary and Ninjamon disapears behind them.   
  
Meanwhile outside, the real Mary has snuck up on the duplicate and has grabbed hold on her Gyro Morpher. The two of them are struggling for it. "Give it up!" the clone says.   
  
"You should know me well enough to know that I won't give up." Mary responds.   
  
Just then, a button is activated and they both yell "Ninja Storm Transform!"   
  
Instantly, there is a flash of light and there are two Blue Rangers standing there.   
  
Just then, John and Simon have ran outside and see the two of them standing there. "There are two of them." John responds.   
  
"How is that possible?" Simon wonders to himself.   
  
"Which one is the real Mary?" John asks as the two Blue Rangers both start to fight.   
  
Unable to guess which is the real Blue Ranger, John and Simon both watch as the two of the fight. The two Blue Rangers fight their way by a lake where the real Blue Ranger gets pushed onto the ground. "You're finished!" the duplicate says in an evil voice.   
  
Just then, John relizes.. "Simon.. I don't think that's the real Mary."   
  
"You're right.. We've gotta stop her.   
  
The evil Blue Ranger has her Storm Saber held up to the real one's neck. Just then the Yellow and Red Rangers jump in to stop the clone. They help up the real Blue and together they stand as a trio. "Thanks guys." Blue says.   
  
"You're welcome." the others comfort her.   
  
"Now you're gonna have to deal with all three of us." the real Blue Ranger stands in the center as they all take their Storm Sabers and clash them togeter creating an electrical blast that destroys the phony Blue.   
  
"Whoohoo!" Blue shouts.. "There's only one Blue Ranger!" she waves.. "Bye bye."   
  
All of the sudden, "Not so fast, Blue Ranger" a voice says. It is Ninjamon.   
  
"It's Ninjamon!" Yellow states the obvious. "What's he doing here?"   
  
"I am here to destroy you!" Ninjamon laughs at them from a cliffside nearby.   
  
"Not if we destroy you first." Blue responds.   
  
"You'll never catch me." Ninjamon proclaims. "I'm to fast for you."   
  
Just then, he disapears again. "He vanished again." Yellow responds.   
  
"Yeah I think I seen a flash go into that building." Blue responds. "We should go after him."   
  
"Wait guys.." Red interupts them. "We should deactivate first." he explains. "There is a lot of people in there and Sherrick doesn't want us to draw a crowd."   
  
"Oh yeah.." John responds. "Avoid the public eye."   
  
"Gotcha!" Blue agrees.. and they all power down.   
  
All three of them go running into the building when there is a flash that goes through a door. "He went that way." Mary responds.   
  
They all follow him through the door, which leads them out onto a stage. Thousands of people are staring at them, but then Ninjamon swoops down and attacks with a swarm of Ants. "We better transform now!" Mary requests.   
  
"What about all the people?" John points out as the Ants have them surrounded.   
  
"Just do it!" Simon yells.   
  
"Allright!" both Mary and John agree.   
  
They all hold out their Gyro Morphers and shout "Ninja Storm Transform!" and transform into the Ninja Storm Rangers in front of everyone.   
  
Everyone is in shock as they watch the Rangers battle the Jakinja. The crowd starts to talk amongst theirselves. "This is soo cool." a little boy says. "The Power Rangers are real."   
  
Another man who appears to be a reporter takes out his video camera. "This is incredible!" he exclaims. "I've got to get this on tape." he begins filming the Ninja Storm Rangers as they fight.   
  
Meanwhile, "Can't catch me!" Ninjamon shouts as most of the Ants have been defeated now.   
  
"Sonic Stunner!" the Blue Ranger shouts as she shoots blasts at Ninjamon.   
  
The other two Rangers keep missing because Ninjamon is so fast. "He's too fast." Red points out.   
  
"We'll never catch him." Yellow agrees.   
  
"My weapon seems to be working." Blue responds. "But it doesn't seem to be strong enough."   
  
"We need to form the Hurricane Blaster!" Red Ranger points out.   
  
"But that's not gonna be fast enough either." Yellow Ranger points out.   
  
"It will if we use my weapon in the center this time." Blue Ranger points out.   
  
"She's right." Yellow replies. "I just might work."   
  
"Right." Simon agrees. "Then let's do it!"   
  
The three of them put their weapons together with Blue and her Sonic Stunner in the middle. The guys put their hands on her shoulders and they stand together and call out.. "Hurricane Blaster - (Sonic Mode)!! FIRE!!"   
  
The Hurricane Blaster fires a sonic shot and destroys Ninjamon.   
  
"Yahoo!" Blue shouts. "We did it again."   
  
"Yeah that was a pretty good job we did." Red agrees.   
  
Just then from the cliff side, Vendromeda is standing with her notebook. She turns to the page that shows Ninjamon. "It's time for the Copy Giant to arrise." she smiles devilishly.   
  
Just then, the Copy Giant arrises from the hillside and transforms into a copy of Ninjamon. "Hahahah!" Ninjamon shouts. "I'm back!!!"   
  
"Oh no!" Red gasps. "It's happened again."   
  
"I guess we better call for the Stormzords then." Yellow insists.   
  
They all nod in agreement and call out.. "Stormzords Activate!"   
  
The Lion, the Dolphin, and the Hawk all arrise and then Rangers take their places in the cockpits. All three Stormzords surround the Jakinja on both sides, but their just not strong enough. Without a little more struggle, they call for "Ninja Storm Megazord POWER UP!"   
  
The Stormzords fuse together to create the Ninja Storm Megazord. And to give them the advantage as well, they call forth the Slashing Saber. The Ninja Storm Megazord uses the Slashing Saber against Ninjamon, but Ninjamon suddenly makes five other duplicates of itself.   
  
"What's going on?" Yellow freaks out at the controls. "There are six of them."   
  
"Any bright ideas?" Red asks. "I'm open to suggestions."   
  
"Attack them all?" Blue suggests.   
  
The Ninja Storm Megazord goes after one at a time, but as one gets destroyed, more keep appearing. "Guys look." Yellow looks down at the radar. "These are a bunch of fakes." he replies.. "Only one is real."   
  
"So if we attack the real one.." Blue comes up with a plan.. "We'll destroy the duplicates."   
  
"Nice idea, Mary." Red exclaims, "But this thing is too slow." he complains. "We can't get to the real one."   
  
Just then, Sherry appears on the moniter. "Rangers.." she calls them.. "Listen carefully. There is one chance to stop this Jakinja, but you must activate the switch on the main panel."   
  
"What switch?" Red wonders as it rises up in front of him.. "Oh that switch!"   
  
"I'm a little leary about this, because the results could be disasterous." Sherry responds.. "But it is your only chance."   
  
"Disasturous?" Yellow exlaims. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well the problen is that I have yet to test the results of this function." Sherry replies, "But there's no time for that now."   
  
"Let's do this then." Blue Ranger insists.   
  
"Ok, but you must hurry up after you activate it." Sherry replies. "It will only hold for 60 seconds." she pauses.. "Afterwards.. it could be dangerous."   
  
"Well that's real nice to know." Red responds. "The price we pay for saving the world."   
  
Just then, they push the button, and everything speeds up.. and the Ninja Storm Megazord makes an amazing transformation and becomes slim. "Whoah!" they all gasp as they look around. Then they call out "Ninja Storm Megazord (Hyper Mode)."   
  
The Ninja Storm Megazord stands in its new form with two twin blades as it shimmers in the sunlight. "Looks like the Megazord went on a diet." Blue responds.   
  
"Remember guys, we've only got 60 seconds." Red reminds them.   
  
"Actually, you're down to 45 seconds from all your admirement." Sherry responds from the moniter.   
  
"Let's get this thing moving then." Red demands.   
  
The Ninja Storm Megazord jumps back and forth with the Ninja Blades and trashes every single one of the copies and with much persision flies above the original and comes slicing down him and destroying the Jakinja once and for all.   
  
"We did it!" Yellow excalims.   
  
"With no time to spare." Red panics and just then the Megazord bloats back to normal.   
  
"Is everyone allright?" Blue asks everyone.   
  
"Yeah I think we're fine." Yellow replies.   
  
"Phew.." they all begin to gasp with disbelief.   
  
"Guys.. I think we forgot about something." Blue points out as they look down to the ground they see everyone looking up at the Ninja Storm Megazord.   
  
"Well looks like the public awaits." Red sounds cheerful.   
  
Minutes, later they arrive on the ground in their civilian clothes. Everyone is greeting them as the Power Rangers. "Yeah, we're the Ninja Storm Rangers." Simon says. They are all enjoying the people wanting their autographs and people from all around wanting to meet the Power Rangers up close. Just then, the manager from before comes up to Mary. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he exclaims. "This is amazing!"   
  
"Well I thought you would freak out." Mary resonds.   
  
"Nonesense.." he responds with delight.. "How would you and your friends like to go on tour?" he tries to convince her. "And I'll have you singing everywhere all over the world."   
  
"Well that sounds great." Mary smiles. "What do you think guys?"   
  
"Well you know I was born to play a star." Simon brags. "They say I look like George Cloony. Do you see the resemblence?"   
  
The manager ignores the statement and continues to talk of all these deals, when suddenly, a strange looking robot rolls up on the stage. "What is that?" Simon gasps as everyone starts to wonder what it is.   
  
The robot gets in front of the Rangers and faces the audience and sends a huge flash out across the audience. After the flash, the robot rolls away. "What just happened?" John asks.   
  
All of the sudden everyone starts questioning what those kids are doing up on stage. The manager walks over and tries to escort them off stage. "You kids aren't suposed to be up here." he shouts. "Get going!"   
  
"Wait!" Mary begs. "Remember you were gonna send me on tour and I was gonna be a word famous pop star?" she looks at him. "Remember all that?"   
  
"Ha!" the manager snickers at her. "That is a good one." he laughs some more. "Me hire you!" he starts to walk away as the guards are escorting them offstage. "She should be in comedy instead of the music business."   
  
The Rangers are escorted away in discrace of interupting a performence. "Well so much for fame and fortune." Simon says in a disapointed voice.   
  
They all walk away pouting.   
  
Later on, the Rangers are walking into the cave all talking about their adventure. "Man I wish we would've been famous right now." Mary pouts. "This is so upsetting!"   
  
"We were this close!" Simon responds.   
  
"It would've been great." John agrees.   
  
"It sure would've been." a voice says. It's Sherry.   
  
"Sherry!" Simon looks over at her. "How long have you been stading there?"   
  
"Long enough." Sherry smiles at them.   
  
"Look Sherry.." John tries to talk in a sucking up sort of way. "You don't have to tell Sherrick." he pauses and looks at her. "Do ya?"   
  
"Who do you think sent the robot?" Sherry responds.   
  
"Uh oh!" they all gasp.   
  
Just then, from the other room they hear a loud voice... "RANGERS!!!!!!"   
  
All together, "Oh boy..."   
  
[Credits roll for "Singing The Blues"] 


End file.
